Naruto y la Familia de lobos
by Dragon-Rojo
Summary: Por un lado Naruto es desterrado de Konoha, por otro lado una familia un tanto peculiar se muda de su ciudad natal, descubre que pasara cuando se encuentren? espero que la historia os guste. /Summary Retocado/
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que este fic a pesar de no estar en la sección de xovers es un xover con una película titulada Ookami Kodomo No Ame To Yuki, una película muy poco conocida, pero que me ha gustado y ha sido el detonante para que intente volver a escribir un fic.

Bien como no se si sera muy a gusto de todos he decidido poner una pequeña, o no tan pequeña explicación de en qué parte se sitúa cada anime tanto de naruto, como de Ookami Kodomo No Ame To Yuki, cabe aclarar que si no la habéis visto os dejare la sinopsis de la película antes del prólogo y las aclaraciones para que entendáis un poco de qué va, aparte de que habrá algún que otro spoiler mientras se enlazan las historias.

 _Sinopsis de Ookami Kodomo No Ame To Yuki:_ _La historia abarca 13 años y comienza presentándonos a Hana, una universitaria de 19 años que se enamora de un ookami (un espíritu lobo). Ambos se casan y se convierten en los orgullosos padres de dos niños-lobo: la mayor llamada Yuki (nieve) y el menor llamado Ame (lluvia), nombres otorgados por el clima del día de sus respectivos nacimientos. La familia vive feliz a las afueras de la ciudad ocultando la verdadera naturaleza de padre e hijos, pero cuando el cabeza de la familia muere, Hana decide mudarse a un pueblecito alejado de la ciudad._

Ahora, ¿en que parte de la película nos situamos? Nos situamos un poco antes de la mudanza, donde los vecinos de hana descubrirán por mala suerte el secreto de sus hijos, eso forzará a hana a mudarse antes de lo que tenía previsto… dejaremos el resto para el prólogo de la historia, voy a recalcar que en la película no son descubiertos por suerte.

¿En que parte de Naruto nos situamos? Nos situaremos después del ataque de pain o nagato como decidan llamarlo, antes de eso voy a decir que aquí naruto es bastante más fuerte, no tipo god-like pero bastante más que en la batalla original, sasuke no habrá podido ir con orochimaru ya que fue derrotado por naruto y devuelto a konoha, naruto a pesar de salvar la aldea en las dos ocasiones ( la invasión durante los exámenes y el ataque de pain ) seguirá siendo odiado, tanto el sandaime como jiraya seguirán vivos y tsunade se encontrara como la directora del hospital de konoha, y a pesar de que está muy explotado el que naruto sea exiliado de la aldea, tal y como lo tengo planeado y para no perder demasiado la esencia de "wolf children" (titulo en ingles) es necesario, por lo que espero que no os llevéis ninguna sorpresa, hay otras cosas que tendría que aclarar pero eso lo dejaré para el prólogo sino el prólogo sería demasiado obvio por estas explicaciones.

Por último antes del prólogo, voy a aclarar que no soy ni muy bueno redactando fics, ni mucho mejor escribiendo peleas así que posiblemente en las peleas deje que os la imagináis vosotros o intentare jugármela para ver que tal me sale y que opinais vosotros.

Sin nada mas que decir os dejo ya con el prologo, pero antes, ningún personaje de Naruto o wolf children me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños por lo que yo no gano ni un yen por escribir este fic.

Narración

 **-Personaje Hablando-**

" **Personaje Pensando"**

 _-Invocación/bijuu hablando-_

" _Invocación/bijuu pensando"_

 _ **Naruto y la familia de lobos**_

 _ **Prólogo: Parte 1 wolf children**_

Nos encontramos actualmente a las afueras de tokio, japón en el año 2012, concretamente en el apartamento de una joven mujer de unos 25 años aproximadamente, su pelo era negro y que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, en ese momento vestía un camisón para dormir de color blanco y estaba tapada en la cama durmiendo, en ese momento un débil rayo de sol le alcanza la cara haciendo que se gire para no recibirlo sin llegar a despertarla, en ese preciso instante se empieza a escuchar en la calle mucho ruido, lo que consigue despertarla.

 **-Atrapen a esos monstruos-** se escuchó desde fuera, eso la alteró ya que sus hijos no eran del todo humanos, para hacernos una idea esos críos eran mitad humanos, mitad lobos por parte de su padre, el cual murió hace algún tiempo, nada más escuchar eso se puso a buscarlos por toda la casa, al no encontrarlos se puso muy nerviosa, se vistió con lo primero que pudo ponerse, una chaqueta algo desgastada de color azul, unos pantalones algo viejos y unos zapatos.

Rápidamente salió de casa para buscar a sus hijos los cuales estaban siendo perseguidos por algunos vecinos, lo raro de esa escena, para cualquier otro y no para aquella mujer, era que esos chicos tenían apariencia de perro o lobo, los cuales corrían todo lo que sus pequeñas patas les daban, su madre al ver esto se alteró aún más e intentó alcanzarlos para poder defenderlos como buena madre que era.

El primer crio (n/a: aun no sabemos el nombre ni el sexo de yuki y ame) al parecer el mayor, tenía el pelaje de color marrón claro, excepto la parte del pecho el cual era blanco, además de esto tenía una melena que le llegaba a media espalda de color marrón-rojizo lo cual daba a entender que era chica, los ojos de un tono rojizo mostraban un claro terror a lo que estaba pasando, alrededor del cuello tenía puesta una larga bufanda de color rojo.

El segundo crio, el menor,tenía el pelaje un poco más claro, y al igual que el primer crio, la parte del pecho era blanca, a diferencia del primer crío, este tenía la melena más corta dando a entender que era chico, el color de esa melena era de un color azul un poco pálido, además de un pequeño detalle, la punta de la oreja izquierda era negra, al igual que la chica-perro o chica-lobo tenía una mirada de puro terror y pánico, aunque a diferencia de ella el color de sus ojos estaba entre un tono anaranjado y un tono oliva (n/a: exactamente no se que color es realmente y las imágenes que he encontrado no son precisamente de buena calidad), tambien tenia en el cuello una bufanda solo que era de color azul.

Los dos crios parecían algo golpeados o eso parecía ya que unas pequeñas manchas rojizas cubrían diferentes partes del pelaje, eso le dio mala espina a la mujer la cual poco a poco estaba alcanzando los primeros puestos de la muchedumbre " **aguantad un poco mas yuki, ame, ya estoy llegando"** pensó su madre mientras veia como giraban hacia un callejón sin salida, los pobres perros-lobos estaban muy asustados, ya no podían escapar y estaban sin salida ya que las personas estaban en la entrada del callejón **-Ya no tenéis escapatoria-** Dijo una mujer vieja y gorda que tanto escritor, como al resto de la muchedumbre en el callejón estaban pensando " **Cómo demonios ha mantenido el paso?"**.

En ese momento la mujer se pone delante protegiendo a los pobres críos los cuales al ver a su madre empezaron a llorar **-Aparta Hana esos monstruos no merecen vivir-** Dijo un viejo y calvo hombre el cual tenía un bastón en una mano mientras que en la otra estaba masajeando la espalda como si le doliese **-¡No, no dejare que les hagan daño a mis hijos!-** Grito hana la cual agarró una vara de metal que había en el callejón para amenazar a la chusma que estaba intentando matar a sus hijos **-¿tu eres la madre de esos monstruos? entonces tu tambien moriras con ellos-** Dijo la vieja gorda la cual tenía un cuchillo de carnicero (n/a: ¿que hace esa vieja con eso?) el cual tenía manchas de sangre seca en el filo (n/a: alerta asesina en serie detectada), otro de los vecinos que estaban presentes empujo a hana hacia el suelo, haciéndola caer justo al lado de sus hijos, en aquel momento por azares del destino o por el teclado del escritor un coche patrulla hizo sonar la sirena, haciendo que toda la muchedumbre se asustase.

El oficial de policía (n/a: no voy a describirlo) salió del coche dejando a su compañero en el interior por si algo malo ocurría **-¿Que esta pasando aqui?-** Preguntó el oficial mientras la gente discretamente guardaba las armas más mortales (n/a: véase cuchillos con sangre u otros artilugios corto-punzantes) uno de los integrantes de la muchedumbre se acercó al oficial y le dijo **-Estábamos persiguiendo a unos monstruos-** Al escuchar eso el oficial miró a su compañero y sin hacer ningún ruido le indicó con la mirada que llamase a los refuerzos por si acaso, echo esto se acercó donde la gente decía tener a los "monstruos" acorralados, al llegar casi se horroriza al ver a dos pobres niños, una niña de pelo castaño y un niño de pelo negro (n/a: en forma humana tienen un color de pelo y ojos un poco diferente, por cierto esto creo que cuenta como spoiler XD) llenos de moretones y heridas que sangraban ni mucho ni poco pero que debían de ser tratadas o si no podrían infectarse, se giró hacia la muchedumbre y grito **\- ¡ SOLO SON UNOS NIÑOS, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ! -** al escuchar eso su compañero avisó por radio que todas las unidades disponibles vinieran al callejón, hoy abrían muchas detenciones. (n/a: la paliza a los pobres niños me recuerda a los fics donde torturaban a naruto por tener a kurama en su interior)

Nos encontramos en el hospital, media hora después de lo sucedido, según el informe policial ha habido más de 50 detenciones por agresión a menores e intento de triple asesinato, en la parte del hospital donde nos encontramos ha sido desalojada por los policías para la seguridad de la mujer y sus dos hijos, estamos en la sala 243 del ala este del hospital la cual estaba desde fuera custodiada por media docena de policías, en su interior podemos encontrarnos con la típica sala blanca de hospital, en dicha sala se encontraban los pequeños yuki y ame dormidos en una de las cama al lado de la ventana, ventana con las persianas bajadas, al otro lado de la sala o habitación se encontraban hana, los oficiales que no pudieron llegar en mejor momento al callejón y un par de médicos, los cuales tenian muchas preguntas para la pobre hana en referencia a sus hijos.

 **-Sus hijos ya están estables, les hemos desinfectado y suturado las heridas, pero hay algo que tanto mi compañero como yo hemos catalogado de irracional y imposible-** Decía uno de los medicos, el que parecia el mas mayor y con más experiencia, al escuchar eso hana se puso nerviosa, si volvia a pasar lo de esta mañana, esta vez no se salvan, por otra parte el oficial que salió del coche patrulla y, salvo a la familia de una muerte segura, miraba con cara de duda **-¿A que se refiere doc?-** Preguntó el oficial **-Durante los cuidados médicos los… niños-** Aquí hana ya estaba rememorando lo que había vivido en aquel callejón **-Se transformaron en… lobos-** En este punto hana ya estaba demasiado asustada como siquiera para hablar **-¿Está seguro doc? No le habrá dado al sake en horario de trabajo, ¿verdad?-** Pregunto a modo de burla el oficial que llamó a los refuerzos

 **-Si no me creen miren estas fotos que hicimos-** Dijo el doctor mientras les enseñaba dichas fotografías, haciendo que los dos oficiales tuviesen una cara de incredulidad que decía claramente, lo veo y no lo creo, al ver eso decidieron mirar a hana, la cual al verse acorralada por esas miradas tanto de duda como inquisitivas se puso aun mas nerviosa.

Por suerte todo salió mejor de lo que hana creía, al final tanto los doctores como los oficiales decidieron guardar el secreto y ayudar a hana a preparar una mudanza hacia un pueblecito donde los niños-lobo podrian correr y jugar libremente ya que al estar rodeado de bosque, solo tendrían que esconderse para no ser vistos, y de ser vistos, en el bosque podrían despistar a sus posibles perseguidores.

Bien hasta aquí la primera parte del prólogo, se que tal vez lo he concluido demasiado rápido pero para no forzarlo decidi dejarlo asi, en la segunda saldrá naruto y su destierro, además de un pequeño resumen de su vida para que sepáis cómo será aproximadamente tanto naruto como toda konoha, y, si al final quereis que continue, en el capítulo 1 se encontrarán hana, yuki y ame, con naruto, la verdad no pensé que la primera parte me saldría tan... parecida a algunas escenas que narran otros escritores siendo, en vez de yuki y ame, naruto, tal vez sea porque ya he leído tantas veces cosas parecidas que me salio solo, pero bueno ahora sin nada mas que decir os dejo con la segunda parte del prólogo

 _ **Naruto y la familia de lobos**_

 _ **Prólogo: Parte 2 Naruto Shippuden**_

Podemos ver a un joven un tanto peculiar, estaba con toda la ropa hecha girones y manchada con sangre, su mirada de un azul eléctrico lucia apagada y ojerosa, su melena rubia como el oro ahora lucía embarrada y muy sucia, nos referimos a Naruto Uzumaki quien hace apenas unos minutos había derrotado al líder de una malvada organización conocida como Akatsuki y muy peligrosa (n/a: creo que ahora ya no tan peligrosa) ya que todos sus integrantes fueron shinobis renegados de rango S, bueno nos tenemos que centrar en naruto y no en una organización en la cual ya no quedan miembros apenas.

Naruto apenas si podía mantenerse en pie despues de esa dura batalla en la cual apenas salió vivo, caminaba para llegar hacia konoha su aldea natal, pero no caminaba normal, caminaba con una cojera y un cansancio enormes, normal después de esa batalla es lo normal, después de una parte del camino recorrida empezó a ir mas y mas lento, al punto de perder el equilibrio y empezar a caer, no llegó a tocar el suelo, su sensei Kakashi había usado su espalda para apoyar a Naruto, Naruto miro hacia arriba viendo que el que había impedido su caída de cara al suelo era su maestro **-Kakashi... Sensei-** Dijo naruto en un tono que daba a entender que estaba agotado **-Descansa Naruto, te lo mereces-** Decía Kakashi mientras empezaba a llevar a naruto a la aldea, al escuchar eso Naruto empezó a dormirse debido a la fatiga por la batalla.

Naruto despertó en una tienda de campaña, al principio no comprendió, pero casi al instante recordó que la aldea estaba destruida y posiblemente ningún edificio estuviese en pie _\- Por fin despiertas Naruto -_ Dijo aquella voz siempre escalofriante para quienes no sabían de donde venia, al escuchar eso Naruto cerró los ojos para ir a su espacio mental, donde se encontraba uno de los seres más poderosos de todo el continente shinobi.

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos ya no estaba en aquella tienda de campaña sino que estaba en una alcantarilla, con tuberías goteando y agua en el suelo que alcanzaba el nivel de los tobillos, esto a Naruto no le importo, empezó a caminar por aquel laberinto que es ya se conocía de memoria, donde estaban tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, al cabo de lo que parecían unos minutos llego a una sala enorme, donde unas rejas rojas encerraban al ser más temido del continente, una criatura que podía hacer desaparecer montañas y ciudades de así quererlo, el **-Kyubi, ¿que paso?-** Pregunto Naruto a su inquilino el cual era como muchos ya sabrán el zorro de nueve colas, el zorro miró a Naruto con algo de pena y con arrepentimiento antes de decir las siguientes palabras que marcarían el fin de Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha _-El consejo quiere desterrarte-_ Dijo el gran zorro mientras con sus rojos ojos miraba la expresión de naruto que pasaba de shock a rabia **-¿Por que?-** Apenas fue audible esa pregunta pero Kyubi la escucho perfectamente _-Siguen pensando que eres yo,, y que ese poder que tú mismo entrenaste y fortaleciste era mi poder-_ Dijo el zorro mientras naruto miraba al zorro recordando todas las veces que fue maltratado y medio torturado por el pueblo pensando que él era el kyubi y no su carcelero **-¿Y el jiji?-** Pregunto Naruto, el zorro sonrió pero no por mucho _-No creo que consiga que te puedas quedar más de lo que tardes en recuperarte-_ Contestó el zorro mientras Naruto le agradeció al zorro por mantenerlo informado y marcharse.

En el mundo real un médico estaba atendiendo las heridas de Naruto cuando este empezó a despertarse, el médico al ver esto salió corriendo a avisar al sandaime para decirle que Naruto ya estaba despierto, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el sandaime, Tsunade y Jiraya entraron a la tienda de campaña donde Naruto estaba recostado mirando hacia el techo, inmediatamente Tsunade empezó a verificar el estado de Naruto **-Estoy bien oba-chan-** Dijo naruto mientras la miraba con una sonrisa algo apagada **-Entonces ¿por qué pareces medio muerto?-** Preguntó Tsunade (n/a: se refiere al estado de ánimo de naruto) Jiraya miró por un momento a Naruto **\- Él ya te contó que el consejo quiere hacerte -** Afirmó Jiraya al ver como Naruto asiente un poco **-¿El?-** Preguntaron Tsunade y Iruzen aunque este último parecía ya adivinar quien era **-Me refiero al Kyubi-** Aclaro Jiraya, eso dejo a los otros dos en shock ya que básicamente lo que estaba diciendo Jiraya es que naruto y Kyubi había mantenido una conversación.

Después de unas explicaciones sobre la relación amistosa entre bijuu y jinchuriki dejaron descansar a Naruto, ya que mañana tenía que presentarse ante el consejo, Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos para descansar y recordar algunos fragmentos de su vida.

 _ **-_-_-FLASHBACK-_-_-**_

Konoha, una villa shinobi más exactamente la más fuerte de las cinco villas principales, el hogar de grandes héroes y villanos, pero más en concreto el hogar de los tres únicos jinchurikis del bijuu mas poderoso, pero no nos vamos a centrar tan en el pasado, veremos cómo le va al actual jinchuriki.

Nuestro héroe favorito, ahora con apenas cinco añitos estaba corriendo por su vida, era 10 de octubre lo que significaba una sola cosa, el peor dia de su vida, ya que a pesar de ser ese dia su cumpleaños, los aldeanos también lo torturaban y le gritaban monstruo y cosas por ese estilo, Naruto no sabia porque le hacian y decian esas cosas, pero eso le daba igual, lo único importante era no meterse en un callejón sin salida o lo atraparian.

Y así fue giro hacia la derecha, lo que resultó ser un callejón sin salida el cual sería su lugar de tortura esa noche.

 _ **-_-P.O.V. NARUTO-_-**_

El cuerpo me dolía entero, pero por alguna razón ese dolor estaba desapareciendo, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue un techo amarillento y lleno de tuberías **-¿Donde me tiraron los aldeanos?-** Dije en voz alta, aunque sabía de antemano que nadie me iba a contestar, así que me levante y después de mirar a mi alrededor, encontrandome con mas de lo mismo, decidi tomar un camino aleatorio.

Al cabo de unos minutos conseguí llegar a una sala enorme, a lo lejos se podían ver unos barrotes enormes de color rojo y en medio de ellos un papel con el kanji "sello" en él, no sabía que había encerrado allí pero muy grande tenía que ser, de repente aquella negrura que me impedía ver el interior se fue disipando, dejandome ver que en el interior había un enorme zorro, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar **-¡ENORME!-** Y al parecer lo desperté porque se estaba moviendo, por pura casualidad me acerqué hasta poder tocar los barrotes, de repente aquel gigantesco zorro abrió los ojos y se me quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de _-No pensé que me visitarias tan pronto.. Naruto-_ Dijo con una voz muy grave, yo me quedé en shock, ese zorro hablaba, había hablado _-Oye ¿Estas bien?-_ Seguía hablando, en este caso solo pude haber hecho una sola cosa **-¡HABLASTE!-** Grite mientras lo señalaba, tenía los ojos como platos y mi corazón estaba super acelerado, y mientras casi me meaba en los pantalones el zorro empezó a reírse mostrando unos afilados y enormes colmillos _-Y yo que pense que sabias quien soy-_ Dijo después de conseguir parar de reir, despues de eso me estuvo explicando quien era y quienes fueron mis padres.

 **-Entonces, ¿tu eres realmente el Kyubi?-** _-Si-_ **-¿Y mis padres fueron el Yondaime y Su esposa?-** _-Correcto-_ **-¿y porque el jiji no me lo contó?-** Dije con la cabeza gacha, el jiji me había estado mintiendo, claro que él conocía a mis padres, el elijio a mi padre como próximo yondaime, porque no me lo podía haber dicho _-Te quería proteger de los enemigos de tus padres-_ Me contesto el Kyubi, me seque las pocas lagrimas que me estaban cayendo y mire fijamente al Kyubi **-Entrename-** Le dije o casi exigi al zorro _-¿Por que deberia hacer eso? eres el hijo del maldito humano que me sello en ti-_ Me contesto, yo le sonreí antes de contestarle **-Por que si no me vuelvo fuerte no podre sacarte de aquí-** Le conteste mientras observaba como su cara mostraba claramente incredulidad _-¿Por que arias eso por mi?-_ Me pregunto **-Por que no creo que quieras pasarte hasta que yo me muera viviendo en esta cloaca, y porque hasta ahora has sido la "persona" que más sincero a sido conmigo, además somos amigos ¿no?-** Le pregunté _-Te entrenare…-_ Empecé a celebrarlo, me haria super fuerte por que mi sensei era el más fuerte de los bijuus _-...Pero creeme… te parecerá una tortura-_ Dijo antes de empezar a reír, al oír eso deje de festejar para mirarlo con pánico **-Voy a morir-** Dije en un susurro, pero me asusto aun mas que el Kyubi lo escucho _-Si piensas asi, moriras seguro, bueno ahora despierta que ya se está haciendo de dia y no creo que quiera preocupar al hokage-_ Dijo el Kyubi **-Cierto, verás la cara que pondra cuando le diga que hable con tigo-** Dije _-Mejor no le digas, si no no podrás entrenar y te tendra vigilado-_ Me dijo antes de irme, yo lo pensé un poco y mientras empezaba a desvanecerme le conteste **-El me ocultó lo de mis padres y el que estabas encerrado en mi, asi que yo le ocultaré el que te he conocido y seras mi sensei-** Dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa " _Con que amigos ¿he? no suena tan mal"_ Pensó el Kyubi mientras me veía desbanecerme.

 _ **-_-FIN P.O.V-_-**_

Despues de eso el Kyubi empezó a entrenar en todo lo que podía a Naruto, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu y Kenjutsu, aunque los últimos tre poco pudo ayudarlo ya que lo poco que sabía de estos campos era por sus anteriores jinchurikis Kushina y Mito.

Al pasar de los años Naruto dejó en parte de comportarse como un bromista y se centró más en la academia estando entre los primeros, aunque lo que solo Naruto y obviamente Kyubi sabían es que Naruto apenas se esforzaba por mantenerse entre los mejores de su promoción junto a "prodigios" en ninjutsu como Sasuke Uchiha o en estrategia como Shikamaru.

Siguieron pasando las semanas después de la graduación fueron un martirio después de todo le toco con el prepotente de Sasuke Uchiha con el cual estaba formando una rivalidad enorme y la Banshi rosa Sakura Haruno y aunque tuvo en su época un enamoramiento por ella fue solo temporal al ver que solo tenía ojos para, como diría ella, "su Sasuke-kun", y su "siempre llego tarde" o "me perdí en el camino de la vida" su sensei Kakashi Hatake el cual en todo el tiempo que llevan como equipo apenas si les a enseñado a escalar con chakra los árboles y eso que se enfrentaban a un jonin renegado en una misión que pasó de "C" hasta "A" o incluso "A+"

Y llegaron los exámenes a grado chunnin y con ello la invasion a konoha por parte de suna y oto, invasión que fue repelida al descubrirse que Orochimaru era el Otokage y había suplantado al Kazekage después de matarlo y la derrota del arma de suna (n/a: véase a Gaara y Sukaku) a manos de Naruto el cual en vez de ser visto como un heroe se le seguía viendo de la misma manera, como si nada de lo que hiciese sirviera para hacer cambiar de parecer a los aldeanos, el objetivo de la invasión a Konoha era Sarutobi el cual sobrevivió al envenenamiento de la Kusanagui gracias a que naruto como no, trajo a la mejor medico del mundo y actual directora del hospital de Konoha, Tsunade Senju

Pasó el tiempo y Naruto tuvo que irse a entrenar con Jiraya debido a la amenaza de una organización llamada Akatsuki la cual estaba cazando a los jinchurikis para sus desconocidos planes, luego vino el ataque del líder de Akatsuki a destruir Konoha el cual fue derrotado por Naruto y por eso termino tan herido ahora si no os importa dejaré este Flashback y seguiremos con lo principal, la reunión con el consejo.

 _ **-_-_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_-_-**_

Naruto despertó ya a la mañana del dia siguiente despues de practicamente soñar toda su vida de golpe, se levantó de la camilla y empezó a vestirse, la ventaja de ser jinchuriki de su amigo y sensei Kyubi era la rápida curación que tenía, poco después de vestirse un ambu entró a la tienda de campaña **-Naruto Uzumaki, es reclamado en la reunión del consejo-** Dijo el ambu mientras naruto asentía sin decir palabra y con una expresión muy seria a comparación de su sonrisa eterna (n/a: al parecer no tan eterna)

Naruto y el ambu llegaron a una tienda de campaña, bastante más grande que la que tenia Naruto para descansar, donde en estos momento tendría lugar la reunión del consejo, al entrar se podía ver dos escenas diferentes, la primera por parte del consejo civil y los consejeros de Iruzen, Danzo, Koharu y Kohaku los cuales tenían expresiones de felicidad por el inminente destierro, y la segunda parte, el consejo shinobi, el propio Iruzen y los sannins presentes que tenían una cara de arrepentimiento y tristeza **-Naruto Uzumaki, estas aqui, frente al honorable consejo de Konoha para votar tu destierro-** Dijo Koharu mientras sonreía macabramente **-Y puedo saber…¿ porque motivo me quieren desterrar? o honorable consejo-** Pregunto Naruto añadiendo sarcasmo a la última parte, algunos miembros del lado civil murmuraban cosas no muy buenas hacia Naruto, el cual, ni se inmutaba a pesar de escuchar perfectamente lo que decían **-Se te acusa de usar el poder del Kyubi-** Dijo esta vez Kohaku **-¿No se supone que para eso soy jinchuriki? además las veces que me torturabais no me decíais que yo era el kyubi, ahora me tratais como el contenedor de él y antes como el, decidios de una vez-** Dijo naruto con una sonrisa falsa mientras veía como algunos de los concejales y los propios Koharu y Kohaku ponían una sonrisa falsa que se notaba a simple vista que era falsa, en ese momento Danzo decidió intervenir **-Y cómo sabemos que no eres el Kyubi ahora mismo-** Dijo pensando que de esta manera podría ganar esta "discusión" **-De ser así Yamato-taichou ya había intentado suprimir el chakra del Kyubi, ¿o me equivoco?-** Contesto naruto mientras observaba como el consejo civil se ponía aun más nervioso mientras que el consejo shinobi casi celebraba el que Naruto no sería exiliado **-Por tu culpa Konoha fue destruida-** Dijo Danzo para rebatir lo que Naruto había dicho **-De no ser por mi ninguno de los aquí presentes estaría hoy vivo, ni ustedes ni nadie de Konoha-** Dijo naruto volviendo a poner en jaque al consejo civil **-Eres un peligro para Konoha por lo que se votará ahora mismo tu destierro-** Dijo Danzo ya cabreado, la votación salió a favor del exilio por un solo voto **-En vista de que a salido mayoria al si al destierro tienes 48 horas para abandonar Konoha-** Dijo Danzo con una sonrisa triunfal **-No puedo irme tan pronto, hay leyes que me protejen-** Dijo Naruto **\- ¿Que leyes?-** Pregunto Shikaku Nara uno de los que estaban en contra de que Naruto fuese exiliado **-Son dos, la primera, ningun lider o heredero a liderar un clan puede ser desterrado y/o exiliado en un plazo inferior a 2 semanas y la segunda, ningún herido puede ser exiliado hasta que el médico que lo atiende le da el alta en cuyo caso se le dará un plazo de 48 horas o un mínimo de dos semanas si es lider o heredero al liderato del clan-** Dijo Naruto, aunque eso disgustó a muchos si no es que a todos los del consejo civil y desconcerto a todos los demas **-¡ESAS LEYES NO EXISTEN!-** Grito uno de los civiles **-En realidad si existen, fueron impuestas por el shodaime durante la fundacion de Konoha-** Dijo Shikaku Nara **-Aun asi no pertenece a ningun clan-** Dijo danzo **-Si pertenezco a uno no a dos clanes, el primero el que me da el apellido, el clan Uzumaki y en segundo el de mi padre Minato Namikaze, más conocido como el Yondaime Hokage-** Eso descolocó a todo el mundo y el primero en decir algo fue el Sandaime **-¿Quien te dijo quienes eran tus padres Naruto?-** Pregunto Iruzen **-El mismo que me curaba, que me entrenaba, el mismo que fue encerrado en mi el dia que yo naci y mi compañero-** Aquí todos sospechaban quien podría ser (n/a: algunos erróneamente) **-El Kyubi No Youko-** Término Naruto.

Después de muchas deliberaciones se dio el veredicto **\- Tienes las 2 semanas ni un segundo más-** Dijo Koharu, nada más decir eso naruto desapareció en un sunshin de fuego.

POR FIN, JODER LO QUE ME HA COSTADO TERMINAR…

perdon por esto pero necesitaba desahogarme, aclaro que Naruto no es god-like pero facilmente podria vencer a todos sus compañeros sin sudar ni gota, si quereis la continuacion y que por fin se conozcan las 2 partes ya sabeis, espero realmente que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena, sin nada mas que decir me despido.

ATTM: Dragon-Rojo


	2. Chapter 2

Ya estoy de vuelta con el primer capitulo, la verdad me ha sorprendido que el primer capítulo (el prólogo) tuviese ya 4 reviews y aprovechando que sois los primeros este capítulo os lo dedico, a ti guest no puedo dedicartelo XD es como dedicarselo a todos los guest que ni comentan ni nada, asi que lo siento, pero antes voy a responder los reviews en orden de llegada, por cierto, fallo fue el mío y ninguno pareció darse cuenta ( a decir verdad yo me di cuenta por el review de Zafir09 asi que XD ) es que puse Koharu y Kohaku en vez de Homura y Koharu, pero ahora sí a responder reviews.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por al apoyo y si son unos desgraciados los del consejo, yo creo que a nadie le caen bien, en todos los fics siempre salen de malos jajajaja, espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **alquimeizer:** No pasa nada que aun no puedas dar una opinión clara, si te sirve mirate la pelicula, claro si quieres yo no obligo a nadie, pero bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo y gracias por apoyarme.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Lo de cómo le irá a Naruto... tengo algunas ideas solo tengo que ver cuales elijo y cuales no, ademas no podia dejar a Naruto sin un nivel decente, vale derroto a madara y a kaguya con un poder otorgado por su antecesor Ashura y con ayuda de Sasuke pero eso no es su propio poder, bueno dejo de alargar esto que no viene a cuento, me alegra que te guste el cap espero que este también te guste.

 **Guest:** Me alegro que te gustase, y espero que puedas hacerte una cuenta que no cuesta nada para no tener que llamarte Guest, que Guest hay muchos XD

Y bien contestados los reviews solo falta que ningún personaje de este fic es mio, son de sus respectivos dueños, no cobro ni para chicle escribiendo esto asi que es sin ánimo de lucro.

Narración

 **-Personaje Hablando-**

" **Personaje Pensando"**

 _-Invocación/bijuu hablando-_

" _Invocación/bijuu pensando"_

 _ **Naruto y la familia de lobos**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El Encuentro**_

Amanecía un nuevo dia en Tokio, la gente se levantaba para ir al trabajo, hacer algo de ejercicio matutino, ir al colegio u otra cosa entre la infinidad de posibilidades que había, incluso si miramos en el centro de tokio podemos ver una carrera callejera a lo "fast and furious" o a lo "need for speed" pero no estoy aquí, delante de un ordenador escribiendo el primer capítulo de este fic, para narrar carreras callejeras, aunque esa mujer no lo hace nada mal, nos estamos saliendo del tema.

Nos encontramos a las afueras de tokio en un viejo edificio de apartamentos donde nuestros protagonistas estaban recogiendo todo lo que podían llevarse para la mudanza, no habían pasado ni dos días cuando se descubrió que yuki y ame, los dos pequeños que recibieron ese día la paliza de sus vidas, eran lobos, resulta que al detener a tanta gente alguno se iba a librar y así fue, de los más de 50 detenidos, 10 salieron en libertad al no tener pruebas que los incriminen, al menos no las suficientes, lo que hicieron esas personas luego fue divulgar lo que eran los niños, a partir de ese momento científicos, fanáticos de lo sobrenatural, turbas furiosas que intentaban aparentar solo estar de espectadores y muchos más se acercaron a ese viejo edificio para ver a los denominados niños-lobo, los cuales ahora mismo se estaban vistiendo para irse no mucho más tarde.

 **-Yuki, Ame daros prisa tenemos que salir lo antes posible de aquí-** Dijo Hana, su madre la cual estaba juntando todo lo que se iban a llevar en la entrada de su apartamento para no tardar tanto en meterlo en el coche **-Mami, tengo miedo-** Dijo Yuki mientras Ame la secundaba con un ligero llanto **-No os pasará nada, ahora terminad de vestiros que tenemos que llevar todo al coche-** Dijo Hana para tranquilizar a sus hijos, la verdad es que estaba agradecida con los policías ya que habían desalojado el edificio para que pudiesen ires sin problemas " **No todos son como esos monstruos"** Pensó mientras le venía a la cabeza la imagen de los que casi mataron a sus hijos.

En ese momento alguien toca a la puerta, inmediatamente Yuki y Ame se esconden temerosos de que alguien les ataque otra vez, Hana se acerca con recelo a la puerta y pregunta **-¿Quien es?-** Inmediatamente es respondida por los oficiales que les ayudaron hace ya casi dos días, hana al escucharlos suspiro de alivio y abrió la puerta **-Por un momento pensé que era algún vecino-** Les dijo Hana mientras los oficiales se disculpaba - **Hemos venido a ayudar con las maletas, cada vez hay más gente y empezamos a no dar abasto-** Dijo uno de ellos.

Entre los cinco, vease a los dos oficiales, Hana, Yuki y Ame, transportaron todas las maletas al coche, un Jeep rojo con un gran maletero, al parecer no tan grande ya que tuvieron que poner cosas en los asientos delanteros y con cuerdas poner el resto en el techo, justo al haber terminado desde las radios de los oficiales se escucha **-Esto se ha descontrolado, están entrando a montones, salid de allí-** Al escuchar eso Hana se subió al coche junto a sus hijos mientras los oficiales abrían la puerta del garaje para que saliera, justo cuando estaban por terminar de salir llegan los vecinos al garaje lo que ocasiona que Hana acelere todo lo posible para que no la alcancen, los vecinos, al ver esto corren a coger los coches mientras algunas personas agarraban a los oficiales que intentaban con todos los medios posibles, cerrar el garaje para que no salieran.

A partir de aquí la persecución no se hizo esperar Hana conducía prácticamente como una corredora callejera intentando salir de las afueras de la ciudad y alejarse por una carretera hacia el sur, seguida de cerca por más de un centenar de coches de tanto vecinos como de fanáticos y turbas furiosas, justo detrás casi una veintena de coches patrulla intentando por todos los medios llegar delante de este convoy para frenarlo en seco, cosa imposible debido a que si algún coche patrulla intentaba adelantar, lo golpeaban para hacerlo salirse de la carretera.

Poco a poco el cielo se tornaba oscuro anunciando que habría tormenta, una tormenta enorme ya que a la lejanía se veía una gran catarata de lluvia acercándose mientras esa oscuridad producida por las nubes de tormenta se iluminaba por los centenares de rayos que caían, algunos de ellos tocando el suelo incluso, Hana, queriendo proteger a sus hijos de todo lo que tenían detrás se metió de lleno en aquella tormenta, gracias a eso poco a poco se iba distanciando de los coches que los perseguían, hasta el punto de ya no verlos por el retrovisor, al notar esto Hana decidió aminorar un poco para no estrellarse, gran error, de haber mantenido la velocidad unos segundos más aquel rayo de una rara tonalidad morada no habría impactado en el coche, haciendo que el motor literalmente estallase y que Hana perdiera el control, estrellándose a una velocidad de 60Km/h contra un árbol casi tan ancho como el propio Jeep.

Lo último que se supo de la familia, según la policía, ejército y científicos de todo el mundo es que la tormenta por raro que sonase había desintegrado o hecho desaparecer al Jeep con sus ocupantes dejando una mancha con forma de explosión, frenazos en la carretera y un sin fin de fragmentos de la carrocería del coche, otros simplemente decían que fueron abducidos por extraterrestres debido a que nada más desaparecer el Jeep la tormenta cesó en apenas un par de minutos.

 _ **-_-_-EN OTRO LUGAR-_-_-**_

Hoy era el dia, desde hacía un par de horas Naruto estaba paseando por las casi despobladas calles de Konoha debido a la hora, ya que apenas pasan de las 4 de la mañana, esa noche apenas podía haber dormido ya que hoy se tendría que marchar de Konoha, sin un destino fijo, sabiendo que a partir de hoy en el momento en el que se marche de Konoha no podrá volver, sabiendo que aquel sueño de ser Hokage ya esta roto.

Pero, ¿Que ha hecho naruto durante estas dos semanas? vamos a verlo.

 _ **-_-_-FLASHBACK-_-_-**_

Nos encontramos saliendo de la tienda de campaña donde hace apenas unos minutos la reunión en la que se decretó que Naruto Uzumaki quien tendría que ser declarado Héroe de Konoha por salvarla había sido desterrado, aunque tenía dos semanas para hacer lo que tuviese que hacer antes de salir de Konoha y nunca poner un pie en ella.

Naruto estaba saliendo de la tienda, aunque parecía simplemente serio estaba devastado, todo lo que había hecho era para ganarse el respeto de Konoha y lo unico que gano fue un destierro, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando alguien le agarra el hombro, al girar la cabeza vio a Jiraya quien con un gesto le indico que le siguiera.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al monte hokage donde el sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi los estaba esperando, al llegar al lado del Sandaime este miro a Naruto y le entregó una carta, por un momento Naruto se la quedó mirando **-¿Qué hay dentro?-** Pregunto Naruto con genuina curiosidad **-No lo se, tus padres me pidieron que no mirase que había dentro-** Dijo Hiruzen, en este momento Naruto cogió la carta y con sumo cuidado la abrió, habiendo dos hojas dobladas por separado, la primera era de su padre Minato Namikaze y la segunda era de su madre Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto decidió empezar por la de su padre.

 _Hola Naruto, supongo que de todos los escenarios en los que he imaginado que podrías estar leyendo esta carta este sera el mas acertado, como el actual Hokage ya te habrá dicho yo soy Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage y tu padre, también estoy seguro de que sabrás que el Kyubi estará en tu interior ya sea porque Hiruzen, Jiraya o Tsunade ya te lo dijeron o porque los aldeanos como estoy seguro que pasará te habrán hecho la vida imposible._

En este punto estaba realmente sorprendido, su padre había visto venir la posibilidad de que como el Jinchuriki del Kyubi los aldeanos tomaron represalias, dejando eso por el momento decidio seguir leyendo.

 _Posiblemente te estés preguntando por que nadie te dijo que eras mi hijo y el de mi amada Kushina, eso se debe a que durante mi época como jounin me gane muchos enemigos, entre ellos Iwa aldea a la que Konoha derrotó después de que un tercio de su ejército fue derrotado por mi._

 _Siento mucho haberte encerrado al Kyubi en tu interior, de haber habido otra manera creeme que lo habría hecho, ahora ya no puedo hacer gran cosa desde el más allá, lo único que te pido es que no me odies por haberlo hecho._

 _Te pido que si el Kyubi y tu cuando estes leyendo esta carta no os llevéis bien intentes hacerlo tu amigo, por lo que se sobre los bijuus nadie a intentado comprenderlos nunca, siempre tratados como monstruos sin sentimientos, asi que si aún no te llevas bien con el, intentalo, demuestrale que no todos los humanos codician su poder._

 _Por último te dejo la ubicación de la sala donde tu madre y yo guardamos lo que podrías necesitar tanto si dejabas la aldea como si no la dejabas, espero que de odiarme puedas perdonarme algún día, espero que seas muy feliz allá donde vayas._

 _Attm: Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage_

Finas lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Naruto al terminar de leer la carta, mientras que el Kyubi se replanteaba un poco su odio hacia el Yondaime, Naruto antes de leer la carta que le escribió su madre le pasó la carta a Jiraya, mientras Jiraya leía la carta de Minato, Naruto leía la carta de Kushina.

 _Hola sochi, soy tu madre Kushina y al igual que tu fui la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, según me contó tu padre lo mas seguro es que al contrario que yo que nadie supo que yo era Jinchuriki contigo si lo sabrían, y el trato no sería muy bueno, me encantaria estar con tigo para poder defenderse de los idiotas de los aldeanos, te quiero pedir al igual que tu padre que intentes entenderte con el Kyubi, yo apenas conseguía hablar con él pero tengo esperanzas que tu si puedas entablar una buena amistad con el._

 _Había tantas cosas que quería hacer con tigo, prepárate tu comida favorita, ayudarte con los entrenamientos, enseñarte tantas cosas, prevenirte de que Jiraya el sensei de tu padre no te corrompa, estar el primer dia de academia en la entrada con tigo y ver como te graduas, tantas cosas, que no podrán ser, aun así espero que al menos algunas personas aun sabiendo que eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi sigan siendo tus amigos._

 _Sellado detrás de la hoja con tinta invisible hay unos cuantos libros sobre fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, además de mi espada, y no te preocupes por no ser afín al suiton la espada puede transformar tu chakra en chakra elemental suiton para poder usarla, desde aquí todos los Uzumakis y tus padres velaremos por ti._

 _Attm: Kushina Uzumaki, Matriarca del Clan Uzumaki_

En este punto Naruto lloro, no como la vez anterior que apenas eran unas lágrimas, en esta ocasión si no fuese por que Jiraya le quitó la carta la había manchado entera, su madre lo amaba o lo había amado como sólo una madre puede hacerlo, en su interior el zorro esta vez sí estaba completamente arrepentido, a pesar de que naruto ya sabía que sus padres lo querían mucho tener algo tangible que lo demuestre fue un golpe muy duro.

Después de llorar unos minutos y a pesar de sentirse triste empezó a caminar hacia la sala secreta la cual para suerte de Naruto estaba intacta debido a que la zona que marcaba no estaba modificada por la batalla de hace unos días, justo donde estaba marcado había un viejo árbol el cual resultó ser falso dando lugar a la entrada de la sala secreta.

Decir que estaban sorprendidos era poco, la sala no solo tenía pergaminos y libros para aburrir, si no que contaba con armas de todos los tipos y lo mejor (n/a: en opinión de Jiraya) dinero, montones y montones de fajos de billetes, incluso el propio Bijuu estaba sorprendido, no todos los días encuentras una sala secreta enorme llena de información, armas y dinero.

 **-Esto es impresionante-** Dijo Naruto secundado por los el Sandaime, Jiraya y el propio Kyubi **-Tendré que ver cómo llevarme esto, después de todo en dos semanas ya no podré volver a poner un pie en Konoha-** Dijo Naruto **-Puedes usar sellos de almacenaje-** Dijo Jiraya, al escuchar esto, Naruto lo miro con duda **-¿Que es un sello de almacenaje?-** Dijo mientras un signo de interrogación salía encima de la cabeza.

Después de enseñarle lo que era, como se hacía y mostrarselo, Naruto sello en un pergamino todo lo que había en la sala para poder practicarlo durante estas dos semanas antes de tener que marcharse.

Mientras tanto, en otros lugares de la aldea, al resto de la generación de Naruto se les contaba lo que en la reunión había ocurrido, ninguno de sus amigos se lo tomó demasiado bien, ni siquiera el propio Sasuke, a pesar de que decía que a naruto solo lo consideraba un estorbo, a pesar de que Naruto era más fuerte que él, en su interior lo consideraba como a un hermano.

Al final ese dia que el consejo civil tanto esperaba llego, el dia en que Naruto Uzumaki, Carcelero del Kyubi, heredero de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze y quien empezaba a ser considerado un héroe entre los aldeanos… sería desterrado de Konoha.

En la salida este de Konoha se empezaba a agolpar la gente, amigos, conocidos, los malditos del consejo civil, los aldeanos que empezaban a ver a Naruto como Naruto y no como el Kyubi, los que era todo lo contrario, si tenían dudas de si era o no el Kyubi, derrotando a quien se autodenominaba dios empezaron a tratarlo como el Kyubi, bueno en fin había mucha gente con muchas opiniones, la despedida fue lo más duro que los amigos de Naruto había hecho en muchísimo tiempo, a lo lejos la aldea de Konoha se hacía cada vez más pequeña, mientras los rayos del astro rey en su mayor esplendor acompañaba a nuestro rubio hiperactivo en el solitario y silencioso viaje llamado destierro. (n/a: de no haber dicho que se encontraban naruto, hana, yuki y ame, y no estar la historia recién empezada hubiese sido un final asombroso, o al menos las últimas líneas)

Habían pasado ya dos semanas del destierro o exilio de Naruto, el cual se encontraba en un bosque a un par de kilómetros de la capital de hi no kuni o el país del fuego para que entendais, básicamente no ha salido del país, bueno nos vamos a centrar, Nos encontramos en un pequeño claro donde se podía ver una casa de madera de dos plantas, desde la entrada se podía apreciar una sala comedor con una gran chimenea de piedra, en frente de la chimenea se encontraba una mesa junto a unas sillas, suficientes para una docena de personas, a la derecha de la entrada parecía estar la cocina, siguiendo de frente podía observarse un pequeño pasillo que daba a tres puertas, a la derecha el dormitorio de invitados, cosa que aun estaba sin estrenar, a la izquierda una pequeña biblioteca/sala de estudio donde se encontraba parte de lo que Naruto encontró en la sala secreta el mismo dia que se enteró de que lo exiliaron y enfrente un cuarto de baño. (n/a: el segundo piso para otro momento) A fuera de la casa justo enfrente había un hermoso lago que resplandecía con la luz del mediodía, y lejos de aquel paraíso se encontraba naruto en una área del bosque quemada y destrozada debido a los duros entrenamientos que empezó ha hacer nada más llegar al lugar.

Habían pasado apenas un par de minutos de empezar el entrenamiento cuando escucho un ruido enorme unos metros en dirección contraria a su casa, rapidamente corrio hacia el origen de dicho ruido por si algún aventurero o alguien se había hecho daño, al llegar encontró el carruaje mas raro que había visto en su corta vida, ni siquiera el Kyubi el cual había vivido siglos, sabia que tipo de carruaje era, no importaba había personas en su interior.

Rápidamente Naruto creo algunos clones para sacar a la mujer, y los que él creía eran sus hijos, junto con todo el equipaje que llevaban " **menuda cantidad de maletas"** pensó Naruto mientras el Kyubi le daba la razón, tardaron relativamente poco en llegar a casa, entraron en ella y dejaron recostados en la cama a la mujer y los dos niños mientras los demás clones acomodan las maletas en un lado de la habitación.

Casi al anochecer uno de los pasajeros de aquel extraño carruaje despertó, era el pequeño Ame el cual al principio tenia la vision borrosa por lo que en un intento de aclararla se restregó con las mangas, dando el resultado que queria, al instante se asustó, no estaba en el coche con su madre y su hermana, estaba con ellas pero en un lugar extraño, empezó a asustarse, en ese momento alguien entro a la habitación, sus miradas se cruzaron **-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto ¿y el tuyo?-** Preguntó el desconocido.

Y HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO JAJAJAJA

lo se soy malo por dejarlo en este punto pero me parecía un buen punto para cortar el capitulo, en el proximo ya se despertaran yuki y Hana, asi que creo que es todo por hoy y nos vemos a la proxima Aadios

Attm: Dragon-Rojo


End file.
